Twitter
by YePeh
Summary: Sumary: Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran di Sekolahnya mencintai temannya di Twitter yang bernama 'Cherryblossom' akan tetapi ada dua pilihan yang menentukan siapa sebenarnya 'Cherryblossom' itu?pilihannya adalah Sakura Haruno dan Tayuya Miyuki./RnR ya Minna-san/aku ganti Summary - -
1. Twitter

**Twitter**

* * *

.

Sumary: Sakura Haruno gadis yang biasa-biasa di sekolah dan Uchiha Sasuke pengeran sekolah yang menyukai 'Cherry Blossom' nama temannya di Twitter akan tetapi mereka sebenarnya satu sekolah tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal. RnR PLEASE?

* * *

.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku.**_

.

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

* * *

HAPPY READING .^-~.

Di sebuah sekolah yang ternama di dunia yang bernama Konoha Internasional Elite High School, yang pagar utamanya terbuat dari emas asli lalu halaman belakang sekolah KIEHS ini terdapat banyak pohon-pohon Sakura dan di setiap pojok pasti ada pohon Beringin lalu tempat duduk di mana bisa menjadi tempat untuk bolos dan tempat untuk menyantap bekal buatan rumah pada saat istirahat dan di halaman depan sekolah ini luasnya seperti lapangan golf di samping kiri lapangan olahraga dan di samping kanan lapangan golf yang sangat besar.

"Moshi-moshi Ino-pig, kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya dan sapa seorang gadis yang cantik berambut _pink_ sebahu yang dibuat agar terlihat sedikit _blow _dan bermata _emerald_ lalu jangan lupa dengan body mungilnya dan wajah imutnya. Jika kalian bertanya apa dia Sakura Haruno maka aku akan menjawab tida-eh? Salah iya.(Reader: Aku nggak nanya Author : iya-iya #hiks…hiks…hiks…)

"Ahh…bikin kaget saja aku kira siapa, ng.. itu tadi aku sempat ngelamun," Kata Ino(perempuan itu)berambut _Blond_ yang di ikat ekor kuda dan poninya sampai menutup mata kirinya dan bermata _Sapphire _Lalu body sexynya (Author : aww…#mimisan Reader : author ketahuan mesum author : gak aku nggak mesum kok hanya kena panas matahari aja karena baru pulang dari pantai dan aku bukan Yuri :p).

"Dasar kau Pig, ngelamun apasih?" tanya Sakura pada Ino lalu duduk di samping Ino.

"Tentang Sai-senpai, aku dari tadi nunggu dia dan temannya yang pangeran sekolah itu loh," kata Ino pada Sakura, sesekali melihat kearah belakang.

"Heeeh...?memangnya sekolah kita punya pangeran sekolah?" tanya Sakura innocent.

"Apa jadi kamu gak tau kalau sekolah kita punya pangeran sekolah? aduh Sakura Kamu ini parah banget masa pangeran sekolah aja gak tau?" tanya Ino lalu mencubit pipi Sakura.

Sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dengan kasar lalu mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang sedah berubah warna dari warna putih ke merah-merahan "Awww..._Ittai_ Ino, kau kira tidak sakit apa! Coba sini aku balas," Kata Sakura lalu mencubit pipi Ino dan begitupun Ino balas mencubit pipi Sakura keduanya selesai mencubit pipi masing-masing setelah mendengar seara Sai.

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Seperti anak-anak saja," kata Sai lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Ino.

"Itu loh Ino mencubit pipiku Sai-" kata Sakura lalu menengok ke belakang Sai.

"Dan siapa itu?" tanya Sakura innocent.

DUAK..

"Aduh...INO! kanapa kau menjitak di kepalaku sih?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi aku bilang loh Sakura. Aduh kau ini gimana sih." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

'Ohh..dia toh' batin Sakura

"Hai namaku Sakura Haruno." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke dengan senyum termanisnya lalu mengerahkan tanyannya untuk berjabat tangan tanda ingin berkenalan.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke menjabat tangan Sakura dan menilai penampilan Sakura.

'Cantik' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Ish...jadi orang jangan dingin dong Sasuke nanti gak ada yang bakal suka." ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada nama Sakura dan melirik Sakura dengan ekor mata O_nxy _mempesonanya.

"Hei Ino kita mau kemana sedikit lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi," ucap Sakura pada Ino yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sai dengan mesra dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Ah? Iya Sai aku dan Sakura mau pergi ke kelas ya? Sampai jumpa di kantin." Ucap Ino lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

.

_Sreek..._

"Ohayou Minna," kata Sakura dan Ino saat masuk dalam kelas lalu mereka duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing menunggu guru a.k.a Kakashi yang biasanya terlambat.(Author: guru yang tidak boleh dicontoh oleh muridnya okay?).

"Pssst..Ino kau sudah kerja PR belum?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, yang sementara telponan dengan Sai.

"Mmm...Sai sudah dulu nanti kita telponan lagi," kata Ino yang tentunya pada Sai.

"Ada apa Sakura kau mengganggu saja!" kata Ino kesal pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya tanya apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu?" tanya Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'SUDAH'.

"Belum." Kata Ino pada Sakura dengan innocentnya.

_PLAK..._

Setelah tau jawaban Ino, Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri "Aduh kamu ini gimana sih?" kata Sakura.

"Boleh tidak aku pinjam bukumu?" kata Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak, jika wajahmu seperti kucing yang ingin makan seperti itu," kata Sakura sambil melirik-lirik wajah memelas Ino.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memelas tapi boleh'kan?" bujuk Ino.

"Iya, boleh kok. Makanya lain kali jangan Cuma mesra-mesraan dengan Sai, belajar juga perlu." Kata Sakur lalu mengambil bukunya yang akan di pinjamkan ke Ino.

"Iya-iya kaa-chan," kata Ino meniru gaya anak yang sedang di marahi gurunya.

"okay" kata Sakura lalu mengambil hpnya dan membuka Twitter.

Cherryblossom21

Setelah mengetik email beserta pasword di Twitter, Sakura memerik siapa tau saja Dark_Blue sedang membuka Twitter.

Dark_blue _ Darkblue_

Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular.

Bentangkan Balas Retweet Favorit

Lalu Sakura mengklik balas.

Cherry_Blossom _Cherryblossom_

Emangnya ada guru yang sarap Darkblue-kun? RT_" Darkblue_ Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular."

'_Seperti Orochimaru-sensei saja pencinta ular hihihihi' batin Sakura._

Tak lama kemudian dia mendapat balasan.

Dark_blue _Darkblue_

Iya ada :|RT_" Cherryblossom_ Emangnya ada guru yang sarap Darkblue-kun? RT_" Darkblue_ Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular.""

"Hihihihihihi." Tawa Sakura

"Kau kenapa Sakura tertawa kayak orang gila?" tanya Ino.

"Enggak kok." Kata Sakura.

_**TBC**_

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Apakah benar dia?

**Twitter**

.

Sumary: Sakura Haruno gadis yang biasa-biasa di sekolah dan Uchiha Sasuke pengeran sekolah yang menyukai 'Cherry Blossom' nama temannya di Twitter akan tetapi mereka sebenarnya satu sekolah tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal. RnR PLEASE?

.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**Ayano Futabatei**_

_**Genre :Romance.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku.**_

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

HAPPY READING .^-~.

**Normal POV**

Di Kelas Sasuke

'Huh..tugas Orochimaru-Sensei banyak benget sih! Aku buka Twitter aja ah.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengambil I-Padnya lalu dia mengetik E-mail beserta Password Twitternya, lalu dia menindis kata 'Compose Twitter'.

Dark_blue _Darkblue_

Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular.

Setelah Sasuke melihat Twit barunya dia melihat ada Mention terbaru, lalu dia membukanya.

Cherry_Blossom _Cherryblossom_

Emangnya ada guru yang sarap Darkblue-kun? RT_" Darkblue_ Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular."

Bentangkan Balas Retweet Favorit

Setelah melihat Mention terbaru dia membalasnya.

Dark_blue _Darkblue_

Iya ada :|RT_" Cherryblossom_ Emangnya ada guru yang sarap Darkblue-kun? RT_" Darkblue_ Dasar sensei sarap pencinta ular.""

Setelah yakin dia telah membalasnya. Sasuke lalu melihat satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya, dari sekelompok gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya sampai Shikamaru yang tidur di pojok kelas lalu dia melihat sahabatnya berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei Teme aku pinjam PSPmu dong?" Tanya seorang lelaki berrambut pirang dan bermata _Sapphire _bernama Uzumaki Narutosedang membujuk sahabatnya yang kita ketahui adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya balik Sasuke dengan menaikan satu keningnya.

"Aku mau _Battle _dengan Lee, _Please_ yah Teme?" Bujuk Naruto lagi pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang memelas dan menggoyang-goyangkan tanyannya Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar."Kata Sasuke lagi mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari PSP yang akan di pinjam oleh Naruto.

"Ini dan ingat awas kau meruknya sama seperti kau merusak Nintendoku."Kata Sasuke dengan menyodorkan PSP-nya yang berwarna biru tua disertai dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku tau itu Teme, kau kira aku akan merusakkan itu sama seperti aku merusakkan Nintendomu?waktu itu kecelakaan Teme, Choji yang tidak sengaja menduduki Nintendomu meskipun waktu itu aku sedang meminjamnya."Jelas Naruto supaya Sasuke tidak menuduhnya lagi telah merusakkan barang itu.

"Yasudah sana-sana aku mau kerja tugas Orochimaru-Sensei."Usir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kriiiing Kriiing Kriiing (Istirahat)

"Sasuke ayo temani aku ke kantin," Ajak Sai.

"Hn,tunggu sebentar."Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengambil I-padnya dan segera membuka twitter lalu melihat Twit terbaru dari temannya di twitter yang bernama _Cherryblossom _yang sebenarnya ehem di taksirnya.

Cherry_Blossom_ Cherryblossom_

_Istirahat yeay...^-^_

Bentangkan Balas Retweet Favorit

"Hn,ayo." Kata Sasuke berjalan duluan dari Sai.

Lalu sambil berjalan kearah kantin Sasuke melanjutkan untuk membalas twitter itu dari pada haru mendengar teriakan-teriakan para _Fans_nya.

Dark_blue _Darkblue_

_Di sekolahku juga sudah istirahat RT "__Cherryblossom Istirahat yeay...^-^"_

Setelah mengirim twit itu Sasuke segera mengikuti Sai mencari tempat karena jam istirahat adalah jam dimana semua murid akan mengantri tempat duduk di kantin yang terbatas itu.

"Sasuke kita gabung sama pacarku saja yah?"Tanya Sai.

"Pacarmu yang tadi pagi itu?"Tanya balik Sasuke dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iya namanya Yamanaka Ino dan biasanya dia di kantin saat ini dengan sahabatnya yang rambut _Pink_." Kata Sai sambil melihat-lihat dimana keberadaan pacarnya.

"Oh sana dia ayo kesana."Kata Sai menarik Sasuke ke meja yang di tempati oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Hai Ino-Chan dan Sakura-San,"Sapa Sai pasa dua gadis-gadis itu yang sedang bergosip.

"Hai Sai-kun duduk di sampingku saja dan Sasuke-kun kamu duduk di samping Sakura-Chan saja." Kata Ino.

Sasuke yang sedang mengutak-atik I-padnya pun kaget ketika namanya di sebut oleh Ino dan segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu pula dengan Sakura dia yang sedang mengutak-atik Galaxy Tabnya pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang di maksud Ino.

Mata Sakurapun melebar melihat orang yang tadi pagi berkenalan dengannya akan duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja wajahnya langsung memerah dan menunduk lagi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Sama seperti Sakura mata Sasukepun melebar tetapi dia merasa wajah Sakura itu sangat familiar tapi dia lupa dimana dia melihat Sakura.

"Umm..ano Sasuke-kun silahkan duduk."Kata Sakura malu-malu dan masih dengan menundukan wajahnya hanya saja kali ini dia menggeser sedikit supaya Sasuke bisa duduk tetapi kursi itu tidaklah panjang kursi itu memang bisa di isi oleh dua orang akan tetapi harus saling berdempetan untuk Ino dan Sai mungkin berdempetan bukanlah masalah tapi untuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa itu munkin sudah lebih apa lagi menggingat Sasuke memiliki banyak _Fans _dan dia biasa di sebut _Cold Prince_ pasti akan terjadi gosip yang tidak-tidak.

"Hn."Kata Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura mulai dari rambutnya,wajahnya,matanya,dan bibr tipisnya mengingatkan dia pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat dia menyadari kalo Sakura adalah _Cherryblossom _teman di twitternya tapi dia belum cukup yakin dan Sasuke bertekat untuk menyelidiki Haruno Sakura lebih lanjut.

TBC

A/N : hai minna maaf lama update soalnya masuk di kelas unggulan itu melelahkan dan sangat memeras otak jadinya aku banyak menelantarkan fic-ficku ini :'( terimakasih untuk kalian yang mereview fic GaJeku ini Review lagi boleh nggak?;) oh ia review dari anda semua membangkitkan aku untuk mengupdate fic ini lagi ^^

Guest : waa takut jangan aku takut Sodako T^T nah sekarang aku udah update jangan kirim Sodako ne :D

Hm : makasih atas koreksinya itu menjadi pelajaran buatku :D review lagi yah?

**Kireina Yume**** :** Makasih juga atas koreksinya :D aku udah update review lagi yah?

**Anak Tomcat : **maaf kalo fic ini masih pendek maafkan aku yah?aku masih banyak tugas soalnya T^T Review lagi yah

li-chan : maaf tapi aku nggak ngerti :D tapi review lagi yah

Hn kata Sasuke : waduh ada yang irit kata nie :P

Shina Hanami : Maaf tapi udah di publish dari pertama namanya Sasu Darkblue :( tapi Review lagi yah?#onegai

**Shinji-Gray Dragneel Michaelis**** : **aku udah update tapi disini baru sasunya yang nyadar itu pun sasunya masih bimbang itu benar-benar Cherryblossom yang di twitter ato belum tapi makasih karna udah mau review ^^ review lagi yah?

**Fuyu Miku no MiyuHana**** : **Sekarang udah lanjut review lagi yah?

Cyntia : makasih :D review lagi nee?

kithara : Udah di lanjut review lagi yakk

Nain : udah di lanjut :D

Uzu : udah di update kok ;)

**Kithara Blue**** : **ini dia kelanjutannya update lagi yak :D

**Sweet Crystal**** : **udah lanjut niih makasih udah mau mampir di fic GaJe ini ^^

Akhir kata ^-^

Review Please?


	3. Seseorang yang Misterius

**Twitter**

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran di Sekolahnya mencintai temannya di Twitter yang bernama 'Cherryblossom' akan tetapi ada dua pilihan yang menentukan siapa sebenarnya 'Cherryblossom' itu?pilihannya adalah Sakura Haruno dan Tayuya Miyuki./RnR ya Minna-san/aku ganti Summary -_-

* * *

_Chapter Kemaren_

"_Umm..ano Sasuke-kun silahkan duduk."Kata Sakura malu-malu dan masih dengan menundukan wajahnya hanya saja kali ini dia menggeser sedikit supaya Sasuke bisa duduk tetapi kursi itu tidaklah panjang kursi itu memang bisa di isi oleh dua orang akan tetapi harus saling berdempetan untuk Ino dan Sai mungkin berdempetan bukanlah masalah tapi untuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa itu munkin sudah lebih apa lagi menggingat Sasuke memiliki banyak Fans dan dia biasa di sebut Cold Prince pasti akan terjadi gosip yang tidak-tidak._

"_Hn."Kata Sasuke._

_Ketika Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura mulai dari rambutnya,wajahnya,matanya,dan bibr tipisnya mengingatkan dia pada seseorang dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat dia menyadari kalo Sakura adalah Cherryblossom teman di twitternya tapi dia belum cukup yakin dan Sasuke bertekat untuk menyelidiki Haruno Sakura lebih lanjut._

* * *

.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor:**_ _**Ayano Futabatei**_

_**Genre :Romance.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku.**_

* * *

.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

* * *

"Permisi, Ini pesanan anda _Castella,Soufle Ice Cream,Cupcake,Cheese Cake."_ Kata seorang pelayan bernama Najika Kazami.

"Yang _Castella _itu milik pemuda di samping cewe berambut _Pink(Sasuke), Soufle Ice Cream _milikku(Ino),_ Cupcake _Milik Orang di sebelahku atau lebih tepatnya pacarku tersayang(Sai),dan _Cheese Cake _Milik Cewek _Pink_ dengan jidat lebar ituitu(Sakura)."Kata Ino.

Sakura sedikit kesal dengan apa yang di katakan Ino tapi karena perutnya lebih lapar dia lebih mementingkan makan daripada memukul Ino karena mengatakannya jidat lebar.

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati makanan dari kantin Fujita."Kata pelayan itu lalu ber_oijigi._

.

.

.

"Aku permisi sebentar mau ke Toilet."Kata Sasuke lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan Kantin akan tetapi dia sebenarnya tidak pergi ke Toilet melainkan pergi ke belakang Sekolah untuk menelpon seseorang.

"_Halo?ada perlu apa Sasuke-Sama menelpon saya?"_

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki segala sesuatu tentang Haruno Sakura."

"_Baiklah Sasuke-Sama,akan tetapi ini akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga hari."_

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Sasuke-kun,memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"Kata Ino.

"Aku sedang menelpon."Jawab Sasuke lalu menyantap _Castella _yang di pesankan Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura-chan pergi dulu ya Sai-kun dan Sasuke-kun."Kata Ino cengengesan lalu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, tentu saja setelah makanannya dan Sakura habis.

"Aduuuhh...sakit Ino!"Kata Sakura tetapi tetap di tarik Ino.

"Kalau kita tidak segera pergi tagihan makanannya pasti aku yang bayar Sakura sedangkan kau tau kan aku bara saja membeli _Dress _yang mahal di butik."Kata Ino lalu membayangkan kembali _Dress _cantiknya itu.

"Makanya kalo ada uang di tabung jangan Cuma beli-beli barang-barang tidak berguna seperti itu!"Ceramah Sakura seperti seorang ibu memarahi anaknya.

"Itu _Dress limited edition _Sakura, mana bisa aku melewatkan kesempatan itu."Kata Ino mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sakura.

"Hah sudahlah lagi pula seharusnya kau membeli lemari baru, aku liat seminggu lalu pas ke rumahmu baju-baju mewahmu yang lain hanya tercecer dan lemarimu sudah _Full_."Kata Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau seharusnya membeli rak baru untuk menaruh komik-komikmu itu, apalagi komikmu yang 'Kitchen Princess' sudah lusuh begitu seperti ingin di ganti baru."Kata Ino menyeringgai mengejek lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Setidak-tidaknya milikku ada gunanya untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuan tentang dunia memasak."Kata Sakura.

"Dan miliku juga ada gunanya untuk menambah ilmu tentang _Fashion_." Kata Ino.

"Sudah lah. Ayo masuk sebelum pelajaran Fisikanya Yamato-sensei mulai."Kata Sakura lalu segera berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk.

Sakura lalu mengambil _Galaxy Tab_nya dan membuat status.

Cherry_Blossom_ Cherryblossom_

_Guru Fisikanya lama banget ._. udah nunggu dari tadi._

Setelah puas melihat statusnya di Twitter di segera membuka buku paketnya karena sudah bisa di tebak kalo Yamato-Sensei tidak akan masuk pada jam pelajaran ini mungkin di karenakan ada halangan.

.

Kringggg Kriinggg Kringgg

.

Bel pulangpun berbunyi Ino dan Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Ternyata diluar telah ada Sai dan Sasuke yang menunggu Ino dan Sakura, lalu mereka mengajak Ino dan Sakura untuk pulang sama-sama dan berhubung Sai tidak bawa Mobil makanya mereka pulang dengan mobil Sasuke.

Akan tetapi di sisi lain ada segerombolah anak perempua melihat hal itu terjadi.

"Dia (baca : Sakura Haruno) mencari masalah denganku eh?dengan cara pulang sama-sama dengan saja nanti"Kata seseorang dengan menyeringai seram lalu berbalik dan terlihatlah rambutnya yang terurai panjang berwarna _Softpink _sama seperti Sakura.

Di Mobil Sasuke.

"Rumahmu di mana Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Di perumahan Kyubi Elite Blok B nomor 15."Kata Sakura cepat.

.

.

.

.

"Ino besok temani aku membeli komik Fairy Tail ya?"Bujuk Sakura pada Ino.

"Iya-iya lagi pula toko bukunya dekat dengan butik langgananku jadi setelah membeli bukumu kita pegi ke butik itu dulu, siapa tau ada _Dress limited edition _lagi."Kata Ino membayangkan sebuah _Dress _yang indah.

Di sisi lain.

"_Halo?ada apa menelponku?ingin membully orang lagi eh?"_

"Lebih tepatnya memberi pelajaran pada seorang Haruno Sakura agar tidak mendekati lagi Sasuke-kun. Karin."

"_Haruno Sakura yah...baiklah akanku usahakan pindah ke sekolahmu besok."_

"Baiklah."

_Tut tut tut_

"Khu..khu..khu.. lihat saja Haruno Sakura akanku balas kau karena telah menggoda Sasuke-kun."Terdengarlah sebuah tawa nista yang diiringi seringgai seorang _Physco._

TBC

A/N: Minna-san akhirnya aku Update lagi :D oh iya tentang pelayan yang namanya Najika itu sebenarnya dia Tokoh utama di Anime 'Kitchen Princess' yang komiknya lengkap ada padaku oh iya dan jangan lupakan kantin fujita itu adalah tempat kerja sambilan najika pokoknya yang gak nge baca komik itu nyesel deh terus aku minta saran nih Sakura mau beli komik Fairy Tail Volume berapa?sarannya yoooo jangan lupa trus TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN DI KOTAK REVIEW XD

nah sekarang saatnya membalas review dari orang-orang yang setia menunggu fic saya sampai Update :D Arigatou Minna-san :D

Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno : Maaf,aku gak bisa Update kilat :'( because ada Ulangan direktorat

**Akasuna No Ei-Chan**** :iya salam kenal :D kalo ini gimana pas TBCnya udah pas belumm?:D review lagi yaa**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**** :ternyata masih banyak kekurangan yah? :'( tak apa lah kak tapi makasih yah udah mau mampur ke fic aku :D**

Guest :ini udah lanjut :D

Minami Ichikuchi :kalo kurang panjang maaf yah? :'(

Princess aihara :udah di update kok ;) review lagii~~

Hyuuga Cherry :makasih udah mau bilang fic jelek saya keren :D

SasuIno Always :knapa lo?sewot aja kalo gak suka yang gak usah di baca!buta ya?di fic gue jelas" tertulis "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ"

**Sweet Crystal**** :****Makasih lyn udah mau mampir ;)**

Zaky UzuMo :udah di lanjut tuh ;)

Miyuki Uchiha :maaf kalo masih pendek :'(

Cherry Blossom :maaf gak bisa update kilat :'(

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata ^-^

Review Please?


End file.
